Russell Northrop
Russell Northrop is a student at Bullworth Academy, and the leader of the Bullies clique. He was voiced by Cody Melton. Character Description Russell is a tall and very large student with reddish brown hair in a bowl cut. He has incredible strength, able to lift a fully grown man into the air with one arm. He wears a white Bullworth school shirt which is untucked, and denim jeans. Unlike his fellow Bullies, Russell wears brown boots instead of sneakers. Has a tattoo on his bicep. In the winter, he is dressed nearly the same, only with the sleeves of his shirt rolled down and a black urban hat on his head. Characteristics Russell, due to his size, is the most feared student on campus. He can sometimes intimidate, and attack the Prefects and other authority. He is also feared by many students and this may be why the Jocks, Preppies, and Greasers don't bother with the Bullies, since they are no match for him, and he is known to bully them. Although the Nerds are his arch enemies, Russell is an equal opportunity aggressor. Russell has various medical problems both stated and hinted at or rumored. His size may be the result of gigantism or acromegaly, since he mentions that Nurse McRae told him he has overactive glands. According to Vance, Russell was once in a psycho ward. Russell has poor grammar and he frequently refers to himself in the third person. He lives in the rich, Preppy dominated area of Old Bullworth Vale, suggesting that his parents may be relatively well off. Russell uses the same fighting style that the other bullies do; punches with poor form and a kick. However, Russell's massive strength causes his attacks to do a lot of damage anyway, and his defense is much better than any other Bully's. He also uses a powerbomb from a grapple when fighting. Role in Story After Jimmy beats Wade in a fight at the beginning of the game, Russell attacks Jimmy. He is stopped by Mr. Hattrick before he can do any damage. Jimmy is later forced to pay Russell not to attack him, and retaliates at Gary's urge by breaking into Russell's locker and stealing a baseball cap. Russell remains a dangerous antagonist for all of Chapter 1, although as he never attends class, he's mainly easy to avoid. Jimmy does have a run-in with him in the dorm hallways at Halloween. At the end of Chapter 1, Gary tricks Russell and Jimmy into fighting each other in The Hole. When Jimmy wins the fight, Russell becomes his friend and firm ally for the rest of the game. Russell can be regularly found on campus, and can always be hired by Jimmy after Chapter 1. Russell backs Jimmy up in several missions, including one that involves heading into Old Bullworth Vale for a revenge hit against the Preppies for backstabbing him. Much later, Russell, with a stolen police motorcycle, helps Jimmy break into the barricaded Townie hideout. After Jimmy helps him avoid the police, he helps Jimmy break back into Bullworth and end the fighting between the cliques. His final role in the story is chasing the Prefects after they steal Jimmy's slingshot. As Jimmy got the slingshot back after that mission, presumably Russell was able to take it back from them and give it to Jimmy. Northrop, Russell Northrop, Russell Northrop, Russell Category:Main Characters